Crimson Hunter
by KentZamin
Summary: Naruto is banished from the Hidden Leaf Village. Leaving the Elemental Countries, Naruto finds out that the world is much bigger than he thought it was. Naruto/RWBY Crossover. Naruto/Ruby Main Pairing. AU
1. Chapter 1-A Lost Hero

**Summary: Naruto is banished from the Hidden Leaf Village. Leaving the Elemental Countries, Naruto finds out that the world is much bigger than he thought it was. **

**Authors Notes: Well, my 1****st**** attempt at a fanfiction didn't really work out. I tried to put in so much 'original' ideas that it made it hard to figure out where to go. We're going to try a bit smaller with a Naruto x RWBY Crossover. It will start off a bit clichéd (Naruto being banished isn't exactly original), but I hope you enjoy the rest.**

**Another thing. Couples are already decided, so please don't give me suggestions. I will put the couples at the end of this page, so if you want to find out over the process of the story, skip that suggestion.**

_Naruto and associated characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto_

_RWBY and associated characters belong to Roosterteeth Productions_

**Crimson Hunter-Chapter 1: A Lost Hero**

Remnant, a fitting name for a world that survived near disaster. Man, born from dust, was strong, wise and resourceful. But he was born into an unforgiving world. A world beset upon by creatures of darkness, the creatures of grim, who were intent on returning man's brief of existence to the void. Man was able to survive however through the discovery of a new kind of power, a power appropriately named, Dust.

Dust, a phenomenon in which the elements that make up the world crystallize, crystals that can be used by man, allowing them to harness the very same elements. Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness and in the shadow's absence, came strength, Civilization and most importantly, life.

4 kingdoms were established across the now peaceful land: Vacuo, Atlas, Mistral, and Vale. Dust became the worlds lead source of energy advancing technology leaps and bounds. In order to protect the kingdoms from future grim attacks, academies were built to train individuals to become hunters, heroes who protect the peace against all who would oppose it. However, unknown to many people within these kingdoms, a 5th 'kingdom' existed. One that to this day has gone untouched by both dust and grim.

Long ago, in this unknown land, a titanic tree grew, it's roots connected to the only subterranean dust deposit that existed on the continent. The roots absorbed the primordial energy of the crystals, allowing it to bear a single fruit which, according to legends, would grant however ate it unimaginable power. When the locals of the land broke out into war, a single woman, a priestess did the forbidden, eating the fruit, becoming almost like a god, controlling the very elements themselves. While she stopped the war, no one could predict the consequences, as you see, dust wasn't the only thing the tree fed off of. It also gained the ability to feed off emotions, allowing it to become sentient. Mad at the priestess of taking its power, and mad at the people of the world for abusing the powers she granted them, it used its new found rage to transform into a horrifying monster, becoming a beast known only as the Juubi.

For years, the ten-tails caused untold amounts of destruction before it was finally stopped. Defeated by the son of the very woman who stole its powers, a man who would later become known as the sage of the six paths. Using his mothers gifts, he removed the beasts soul from his body and sealed it into itself becoming the worlds first jinchuriki. As for the body, it was thrown high into the sky, a technique known as **Planetary Devastation **sealing it into the moon. Years later, when he reached the end of his life, he first passed on his legacy to his youngest son and split the Juubi's soul into 9 parts, 9 Bijuu, each given their very own identity. He gave them the task of protecting the world and left the world and into the next, marking the beginning of the warring States Period.

A conflict arose between the Sage's youngest son Asura, who believed in compassion, and was chosen to inherit his fathers legacy, and the elder son Indra, who believed in Power. Their conflict eventually gave rise to to clans who would battle each other for many years, Asura's Senju clan, and Indra's Uchiha clan. This period eventually came to a close when two members of these clans, Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, worked together to create a new home. One where ninja can live without the fear of war, and grow up in a more peaceful environment. Thus the village hidden in the leaves, Konoha for short, was born, the 1st of many to follow.

As for the 9 Bijuu, it is unknown exactly when, but instead of being viewed as guardians, they began to be viewed as weapons to be used, and eventually, the method in which a Bijuu is sealed inside a human, creating a Jinchuriki, was discovered. Many Jinchuriki were used as weapons, forced to fight for their village, and feared by many for the beasts sealed inside of them.

12 years ago in the Konoha, the story of one such Jinchuriki begins. The strongest of the Bijuu, the 9 Tailed Fox, appeared out of no where and attacked. Many ninja died defending the village before it was finally stopped by the village leader, the 4th Hokage, who sealed the beast away into the body of a small child who had just been born. It was the Fourth's dying wish for the boy to be seen as a hero, but instead, he was seen as the beast itself. Hated and ridiculed, the boy grew up alone with hardly anyone to care for him. While he did eventually find a few who cared, and developed a dream to become Hokage and earn everyone's admiration, all that came crashing down through the uttering of a single unforgettable sentence…..

"Naruto Uzumaki, by the power invested to us by the lord of the land of fire, for wounding a fellow ninja and using the chakra of the nine tailed demon, we the council of Konoha hereby banish you from the Village hidden in the leaves."

Naruto did everything in his power to keep his tears at bay. After successfully defeating Sasuke at the Valley of the End and bringing him back to Konoha, he had expected to be praised. Instead he was scorned for 'attacking a fellow leaf ninja,' Sakura, the girl who asked him to bring Sasuke back, yelled at him for hurting her 'Precious Sasuke-Kun', and the council, who hated his guts, saw the opportunity to remove the boy they saw as a danger to the village. Somehow getting backing from the Fire Lord himself, his banishment was all but assured.

He looked around at the various people in the room. Many of the clan leaders looked ready to tear the civilian side apart for banishing such a loyal ninja. Even the normally stoic Hiashi Hyuuga looked solemnly at the boy, knowing his banishment would break his daughter's heart. Naruto then turned to Tsunade, her hands crushing the table she held, unable to speak against the will of the fire lord. Tears rushed down her eyes as she gave her surrogate grandchild a solemn look. Finally his eyes snapped to his Best Friend and Rival, Sasuke Uchiha, who stood to the side. The prodigy, realizing the mistake he made, had tried to get himself punished in Naruto's place, knowing that Naruto was only trying to save a friend. The council ignored him however, taking the chance to finally get rid of the boy they have loathed since he was a baby, even deluding themselves into thinking Sasuke had been 'Brainwashed' by the 'Demon Child,' which only cemented the case against the blonde haired boy.

For the next two days, Naruto went around the village saying goodbyes to everyone. Hinata cried on his shoulder, revealing her crush on him, who in turn revealed that he knew, but kept his distance to keep her from the villagers wrath. Kakashi apologized, saying that he promised the 4th he would train Naruto, though he said Tsunade would explain why. He ate barbeque with Team 10, Sparred with Team Guy, had a rematch with Kiba (who lost), followed shortly by a surprise match with Shino (who also lost after his bugs accidently absorbed the Fox's chakra. He played with Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi one last time, had ramen with Iruka, visited the Third's grave, and for kicks, played one last prank (**AU: Have no idea what a good one would be, so use your imagination**). Finally, in the morning of the 3rd day, he arrived all packed up at the village gate, all his friends their to send him off. Even Sakura was their, who quickly apologized for her earlier behavior. As he said his goodbyes, Jiraiya and Tsunade pulled him to the side.

Jiraiya gave him two scrolls and spoke, "Listen kid, and listen well, within these scrolls are letters written to you by your parents." Naruto eyes widened at that, "Why am I just now getting these?"

Jiraiya looked at him seriously, "Because kid, your parents had a lot of enemies. If they ever found out he had a son, they would most likely come after you. Sensei had planned on giving them to you when you either became a chunin, or turned 16, whichever came first. Both of them are protected by a blood seal, and more than likely contain storage seals to more scrolls detailing their unique abilities. Finally I want you to have this," Jiraiya held up a book titled _The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja_, "this is the first book I ever wrote and it is where your name came from. Keep it with you and never forget that we will always remember you." Naruto couldn't help but cry as he gave a Jiraiya a big hug, "Thanks Ero-Sennin." He quickly turned to random page of the book confirming that yes, the character's name was Naruto.

Tsunade without warning than gave him a loving hug sobbing uncontrollably, "I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything more for you Naruto. I wish I could do something but it seems I can't, I-I-I just can't bear the thought of losing someone else." Naruto returned the hug with a sad smile, "It's okay Baa-Chan, I know you did your best. And besides, I'm not dead yet, it's going to take a lot more than some pompous A-holes to kill me, Dattebayo." Tsunade smiled wiping the tears away, "Well then Gaki, I guess you better get going. From your mission reports, your best bet is to head to the Land of Waves where you had your first A rank mission. We'll try to keep you from becoming a missing-nin for as long as we can, but I doubt we can do much." Naruto nodded accepting one last hug from her. He gave everyone else his final goodbyes, and finally left, setting out towards a new adventure.

Two days after leaving, Naruto was set up in his make shift base camp. For the 1st time since he left he decided to read the letters left for him by his parents. Taking the first one, outlined in gold, him pricked his finger with a kunai, letting the blood activate the seal allowing him to open it and read.

'_Dear Naruto, if you are reading this, then something has happened that has resulted in my death. I have left instructions with lord 3__rd__ for you to see this either when you become a chunin, or reach the age of 16. First lets get introductions out of the way, I am your father, Minato Namikaze, _Naruto paused for a second recognizing the name as his eyes widen '_yes THAT Minato, the Fourth Hokage. I'm certain you can understand why I wouldn't want people to know I have a son. As I write this letter, your mother, Kushina, is days away to giving birth. Now why would I write this letter, because your mother is, or rather was, the 2__nd__ jinchuriki of the 9 Tailed fox. _Naruto dropped the scroll, shocked at the information, 'the fur ball was sealed inside my mother,' shaking his head he picked the scroll back up and continued to read, '_No doubt you are wondering why I'm worried about that instead of the fact that I'm going to be a father. Well that is because female Jinchurikis, during child birth, have their chakra completely focused on the baby, weakening the seal and giving the Tailed Beast a chance to escape. While I'm certain in my sealing abilities to keep the 9 tails at bay, I keep on getting this feeling that something bad is going to happen. It's probably nothing, but if you're reading this letter, than that means something bad probably has happened. In any case I hope that you have become an excellent ninja, and if you by chance chose another life style, know that I support you in every way. At the end of this scroll are storage seals containing scrolls about my two original techniques, the __**Rasengan **__ and the __**Flying Raijin Jutsu. **__If Jiraiya sensei has by chance already taught you the __**Rasengan, **__don't worry, the scroll contains notes and theories on how to possibly improve upon it. I hope these techniques will help you in your future endeavors. I have to get back to my Desk now, no doubt the paper work has piled up again while I was gone. Know that I will always be watching over you and will believe in you no matter what. _

_Goodbye Naruto. Love Dad. _

Naruto put the scroll down wiping the happy tears from his eyes. He always wondered if his parents loved him and now he knows they did. Taking a second to compose himself, he then took the scroll outlined in red, opening it with the same way and began to read, '_Hello Naruto, this is your mother, Kushina Uzumaki , Red Habenero of the leaf, speaking, Dattebane._ "Yep, definably mom, Dattebayo," _I'm just going to assume you read your fathers scroll first and save myself the trouble of repeating his words. If you are reading this first, then you should probably put this scroll down now and read the other one. With that out of the way, I would first like to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm not there to give you a mother's love, to raise you like a child should be raised. I'm sorry for leaving you alone, and I hope you can forgive me. Like Minato said, I will be proud of and support and decision you make. But I do have a few things to say that only a mother can teach. Firstly, remember to eat Healthy. If you grow up like me, you have probably developed an addiction to ramen, but too much of it will stunt your growth. _Naruto paused for a second to look himself over, 'is THAT why I'm so short,' shaking his head, Naruto went back to reading, '_Next, remember to study. A learned the hard way that a strong shinobi can easily be beaten by a smart shinobi. Don't become a training nut like your father. Next are the three ninja vices: women, alcohal, and money. I would elaborate further, but I'm certain you understand what I mean by that, find the right girl, only drink if it's responsibly, and manage your savings. Before I finish, I should probably mention the storage sealsat the end of the scroll. It contains information on how to use the Uzumaki bloodline, the '__**Chakra Chains'. **_(Naruto: I have a bloodline limit? Cool!) _Finally to end this letter I would like to thank you for being born to me and Minato, and thank you for being a son. And now, I shall share 3 words with you that I only give to truly precious people. I love you._

_Your Mother, Kushina Uzumaki.'_ The tears came back to Naruto's eyes as he cried over the words of his parents, thanking them for loving them and promising to make them proud

For a week after, Naruto traveled to the Land of Waves, reading the technique scrolls given to him by his parents. So far he has only learned that his **Shadow Clones **return their memories to the user when they dispel, and how to create a bigger version of the **Rasengan, **Dubbed the **Giant Rasengan. **He also briefly met the 9 Tails again in his mind while he slept, though all the fox said was that he was willing to give Naruto his chakra if they come across a strong enemy. Naruto didn't need to ask why since he knew, if he dies, the fox dies. Finally 12 days of travel, Naruto finally arrived at the Land of Waves. His first thought when arriving was of course the name of the bridge (Naruto: They named it after me? Awesome!), then he decided to pay a visit to old man Tazuna and his family. After learning about his situation, Tazuna gave him a suggestion. A boat would be leaving the following day on a course across the sea, away from the elemental countries. Naruto took the suggestion to heart and the next day saw him on the very same boat. As the workers loaded the last crates up, Naruto noticed another standing at the front of the ship. He was a grey haired, brown eyed middle aged man, wearing a black vest over a green undershirt. He had on dark green pants, black shoes, a green scarf, and glass spectacles.

The man noticed Naruto approaching and spoke, "Hello young man, I don't believe we've met." Naruto smiled softly and replied, "I'm not part of the crew sir, of just here to take a ride."

"I assume then you're from these lands."

"Yep, but I don't think I like it here anymore, I want to go on an adventure, away from all the bloodshed that this land has."

The man smiled, "well I'm pleased to say that outside this island the world is a lot bigger and, for the most part, Is relatively." Naruto's smile widened before he remembered something, "I never introduced myself did I. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the world #1 hyperactive knucklehead." The man chuckled and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you Naruto, my name is Professor Ozpin, and I have a feeling we are going to get along just fine."

Naruto and Ozpin smiled, neither of them knowing that this meeting would be the first step in starting the legend of the Crimson Hunter.

**Finally!**

**Took me forever to write just this one chapter. Hope you like it, and sorry ahead of time if a decide to stop writing this story like I did the previous one.**

**Like I said at the top I will now reveal the couple pairings. Skip to the final sentence if you don't want to know them**

**Naruto X Ruby (If this was a pure RWBY fic it would definably be Ruby X Weiss)**

**Blake X Yang (Bumblebee for the win)**

**Jaune X Pyrrha (Obvious)**

**Ren X Nora (Obvious)**

**Weiss X Neptune (Again, Obvious. Plus need someone for Weiss since ruby taken)**

**Later, if I get to it, 3 other Naruto character will end up in Vale.**

**Two of them are a couple and the other gets together with Glynda. (the Glynda lover will appear after the fight with Roman at the docks)**

**Thanks for reading my story, and a hope to see you again.**


	2. Chapter 2-Seafaring Hero

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. Also, thank you to all of the people who read my first chapter. It's been I little over 12 hours and already 400 views and 19 favorites. That makes me so happy.**

**Next, I want to correct a mistake I made at the end of the 1****st**** chapter. I said that 3 Naruto characters would show up in vale. What I should have said was that there would be 3 characters that stayed in vale. Others will show up but won't stay for reasons I can't explain without spoilers. Also, Naruto is 13 when he gets banished (Don't want anyone getting confused later).**

**Anyways, on with the show.**

_Naruto and associated characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto_

_RWBY and associated characters belong to Roosterteeth Productions_

**Crimson Hunter-Chapter 2: Seafaring Hero**

In the middle of the sea, a single boat sailed through peaceful waters. Ever since they left port, Naruto has spent his time doing 1 of 3 things: Talking to Ozpin, Helping the crew with the help of shadow clones, and training in his parents techniques. Ozpin was a nice man, eager to share with Naruto tales about the rest of the world, although he never shared anything personal about himself. Naruto quickly learned that outside the Elemental Countries, Remnant was quite different. Hunters instead of Ninja, Aura instead of Chakra, Dust instead of Jutsu, Semblance instead of Bloodlines, 4 Kingdoms that live in peace as opposed to the 5 hidden villages that compete against each other, and finally, instead of fighting only to further the villages goals, hunters fought to protect the people.

As Naruto heard more, the more he looked back on his life and realized that despite all his bravado about becoming Hokage, he was actually more interested in helping others whenever he can. This made him excited about the thought of becoming a hunter and using his abilities to protect the people, though according to Ozpin, he would most likely have to grow a little older and gain more skill before he can enter a hunter school.

During one of his first days on the ship, a large crate containing valuable supplies went overboard. Quickly thinking, Naruto had quickly climbed to the top of the ships mast, jumping off, and creating a large group of shadow clones. The clones connected with each other forming a human rope, one end landing on the boat, and the other grabbing the crate. The clone on the boat then began to pull, the sailors quickly acting to help as the crate was pulled to safety. Since then, Naruto has been helping around the boat wherever he can, becoming a good friend with all the deckhands. Even the captain was impressed, wanting to pay for his services. At first Naruto wanted to deny the request, though Ozpin was quick to remind him that Vale used different currency and Naruto would need some to make it by.

Another thing that interested the crew was when Naruto trained. A week into the trip, he had managed to perform his mothers **chakra chain** ability, though it only lasted for a few seconds before dissipating (Nine Tails hollered his butt off at his jailors misfortune). He has since managed to make it last longer and go farther, though he still only could make one as opposed to mom, who could make dozens. The real problem he kept having was with the **Flying Raijin Jutsu, **the ability to instantly travel to any location marked with special seal. He had managed to make the seals correctly, thanks to his fathers notes, and could put the seal on any surface he touched. The problem he was having was that he can't get the technique to work right. Either he didn't move at all, overshot and slammed into something, or, on the one occasion he almost got it right, would land a few feet away from the marker completely exhausted. He knew he would get it with time, but patience was never one of his virtues.

Speaking of seals, in his fathers scroll, he found a third storage seal him probably forgot to mention in his letter. Within it was about a dozen or so different books and seals about the art of sealing jutsu, which he took to like Tsunade Baa-Chan drinking Sake. He was absolutely amazed on how many things seals could do, and even used the notes to study the fox's seal to see exactly how it worked. With his imagination, he had already found a way to make stronger explosive tags, and even made some seals that could temporary increase a persons strength, like a soldier pill, which helped when the workers on the boat needed to do some heavy lifting.

Another thing he trained on was something completely unrelated to his previous proffesion as a ninja, Aura. At his request, Ozpin unlocked Naruto's Aura with the usual incantation, and since then, he has practiced under Opzin's watch, incorporating aura with his already awesome ninja skills. He hadn't found out what his semblance was yet, though Ozpin told him that, depending on what it is or how powerful it is, it might take a while to appear. Ozpin also taught him more about dust, how it allowed people to do things that Naruto previously believed only ninja could do, how it was used in many of the kingdoms technology, and how it was the worlds top energy fuel in the world. Naruto tried to find ways to incorporate dust into his skills and was not disappointed. Attaching an explosive tag to a fire dust crystal creating a magnificent explosion, attaching ice crystals to kunai and shuriken to creating projectiles reminiscent of Haku, and with the help of Ozpin, managed to create a device on his wrist which he shot his chains through, creating various elemental chains. Right now he only had fire, ice, and electric crystals, thought Ozpin assured him their were a lot more kinds he could get in Vale.

One of the highlights of his life on the ship happened shortly after that. Naruto was sitting in his cabin, late at night, studying his seals when he heard a familiar call he hadn't heard in a while. Closing his eyes, Naruto found himself in a familiar sewer, a large gate with a giant seal on it, and behind the gate, a giant nine tailed fox. "What do you want fur ball, I'm kind of busy here?" Naruto Said. The fox, of course retorted, "**Hmm, if busy means sitting around looking at squiggly lines you hardly understand, than I don't care**." Naruto was quick to respond, "Hey, I understand the seals perfectly, don't go dissing my fathers work you stupid fox."

The fox looked ready to devour Naruto whole but suddenly calmed. He looked at Naruto with his red slit eyes, obviously contemplating something. Naruto stared back for a whole minute before he opened his mouth to say something, but the fox beat him to the punch. "**Kurama**," Naruto blinked not knowing what that word meant, the fox continued, "**Kurama, that's my name. It's obvious I'm going to be stuck with you for a while, so I should at least give you something to call me rather than those disrespectful nicknames**." Naruto stared for another whole minute before smiling, "Nice to meet you Kurama, guess you're nicer then I thought you were."

"**You little brat, don't you go thinking something like that, I still hate your guts**."

"Whatever you say, Kurama Ojii."

Kurama bristled, "**Don't you dare start calling me that, I'm not that old**." Naruto laughed wholeheartedly, "Whatever you see 'Ojii.' I better get going, I'm getting tired, see ya." Kurama snorted as Naruto disappeared. He closed his eyes ready to go to sleep, but not before a small smirk popped onto his face.

The next morning as Naruto stood up, something suddenly flung him from the bed, "**Have a nice nap kid." **Naruto looked left and right trying to find the source of the voice, "**Calm down Naruto, it's me, Kurama. I found a way to talk to you telepathically without you having to come visit me. I was going to tell you last night, but 'something' distracted me." **Naruto rubbed the back of his head, 'this is pay back for the Ojii comment isn't it,' Kurama's silence was the only answer he needed, 'whatever, just don't make a habit of it.'

The next few days went like normal with some differences. Naruto finally managed to summon 4 chains (2 from each arm), at a time, extending them the complete length of the boat. He also finally managed to correctly perform the **Flying Raijin, **though now he had the problem of teleporting to moving targets. He also found out something rather interesting, that holding a dust crystal while performing the sign to make shadow clones somehow transferred the crystals into the clones, giving him fire, ice, and electric clones. Finally, after so long, he finally discovered his semblance, the power of wind. The first time he discovered it, he had been hanging out on the ships crow nest when he tripped and fell. Instinctively, he had pushed his hands forward, hoping to grab a nearby rope, instead causing a small gust of wind to launch from his palms, slowing his fall and allowing him to land safety. He had immediately tried to combine wind with his chains, kunai, and shuriken, but with no success, though he did to create wind 'claws' that he summons from his fingers.

Finally 3 days later, the ship arrived at the docks of vale city. Naruto walked out, a pack containing his stuff, his wallet full of lien (Vales currency), his whole body excited for what awaits him. Looking over, he noticed Ozpin heading towards what looked like a landing zone for the 'bullheads' he was told about. He quickly stopped Ozpin, "Wait, you never did tell me what you do in Vale, will I ever see you again?" Ozpin smiled and spoke, "Trust me Naruto, if everything goes as a believe it will, than we will. For now, I suggest looking for a place to stay, you are going to be in this city for a while." Giving Naruto one last handshake, Ozpin took off. Naruto watched the bullhead take off and fly away before turning around, noticing one of the crew members, James he remembered, approach him, "Hey kid, I here you don't have a place to stay, well I do. Last time I was in town, a friend of mine said he was looking for a new hire for his factory. The make bullheads, airships, and other metal contraptions generally used by the populace. Most of the workers live near the factory in a company bought apartment complex." Naruto thought for a second before accepting, James giving him a note to give the factory owner, as well as a map of the city, pointing to where the factory was. Naruto gave his last goodbyes to the rest of the crew members before heading out.

After about 45 minutes of walking, 10 of which were spent at a store buying some food, Naruto finally arrived at a large factory with the words 'Hulick Steel Company,' on the front. Going in, Naruto was immediately assaulted by various noises as the workers cut, fused, and stack various kinds of metal blocks, sheets, and parts for their products. Quickly getting the attention of the nearest worker, he asked where he could find the boss, the worker pointing to a young looking black haired man at the far end of the factory. Approaching the man, Naruto got his attention and spoke, "Accuse me, are you Riley Hulick?" The man nodded asking the boy what he wanted, "I recently arrived in Vale and am looking for a place to stay, a worker on the boat recommended to come here. He asked me to give you this note." Riley grabbed the note, read it over, and smiled, "Well kid, according to James your very skilled and extremely capable, but I like to see things for myself, so," he paused to point at a giant metal I-beam, "If you can carry that outside and put it with the rest, I'll consider letting you stay."

Naruto smiled and without a word, went over to the metal beam and put his hands together in a familiar seal, "**Shadow Clone Jutsu." **Instantly, to the surprise of many workers who were now looking, 15 clones appeared out of nowhere and together, picked up the giant metal beam, easily carrying it outside. As the workers looked on in amazement, Riley suddenly started laughing, "I guess what James said in his letter was true, you really are amazing. Tell you what kid, I'll let you live with us, and in return you help us in the factory. We also have plenty of scrap metal in the back we usually melt down that would be perfect for you to practice these 'jutsu' that James mentioned." Naruto smiled before he answered, "You've got yourself a deal Mr. Hulick. I am Naruto Uzumaki, future hunter of Vale." Riley chuckled, "well 'future hunter,' welcome to the 'Hulick Steel Company,' and most importantly, welcome to Vale."

Somewhere else in an unknown location, 9 figures stood in a circle. The shadows of the room hid most of their features, but one thing that was seen, was that the all wore black cloaks with red clouds one them. A tenth figure, one with plant like features appeared, "The nine tails is longer in Konoha. We've looked everywhere across the whole nation, he's disappeared." Another figure, mouths on his hands spoke next, "That's stupid, how can you lose someone like that. Itachi says he's a loudmouth blond that loves attention, he should be easy to find, hm." Itachi, in turn spook, "I also said he is well known to be very unpredictable. It would be unwise to think he couldn't change." Another one, short and hunched back spoke, "I just hope he pops up soon. I don't like to be kept waiting." The others spoke amongst themselves before being silenced by the lead figure, violet eyes shining bright, "this does not change a thing. He will eventually be found and he will be captured like all the rest. We will reconvene in 3 years to capture the tailed beasts. Until then, you are dismissed." In an instant 9 of 10 figures disappeared leaving Itachi by himself. 'Naruto, you are my precious brother's best friend. A hope for his sake that you remain hidden, wherever you may be.'

**Quick Shout out to my real life friends, James Palmer and Riley Hulick whose names I used for characters in this chapter. This will probably not be the first time I do this.**

**Chapters not as long as the other (Though the other had that long narraration a the beginning), but I still hope you enjoy it.**

**Take care and I hope you have an excellent Christmas.**


	3. Chapter 3-Accepted Hero

**I have to say, this is turning out better than I hoped. Thought it would turn out like my last story would, but I guess I was wrong**

**Before we begin todays chapter I would like to clear something up. Naruto is not going to have a RWBY style weapon. He already has the Chakra Chains, the Flying Raijin w/flash kunai, his wind semblance, the device on his wrist that gives elemental properties to his chains, his ninja tools, and his seals. I don't think he needs a weapon when he has all that. I admit, even if I wanted him to have a weapon, I can't think of anything that would fit him so, either way, no weapon.**

**With that out of the way, lets do this.**

_Naruto and associated characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto_

_RWBY and associated characters belong to Roosterteeth Productions_

**Crimson Hunter-Chapter 3: Accepted Hero**

Naruto got out of bed humming a song to himself. For the last few days he has had this song stuck in his head ever since he heard it on the radio. The song itself is an homage to 'The War,' in which tyrannical men sought to destroy all forms of art and self expression, an act that resulted in a new tradition amongst remnant, naming children after color, a fundamental aspect of art. What he liked most about the song was that it reminded him why he now preferred Vale over the ninja lands he left 3 years ago; this land was united in peace, not separated by hatred.

He quickly looked himself in the mirror seeing how much he had change in nearly 3 years. The 15 year old ex-ninja (he turned 16 in a few weeks) was a lot taller now and his hair was about an inch longer. He wore a black undershirt with and orange swirl on it, an unzipped crimson jacket with a black swirl on the back, Crimson Pants, Black shoes, and black fingerless gloves with crimson metal plates on the back. He no longer kept his ninja tools in his pouch, instead opting to keep them in various pockets; ninja wire in left pants pocket, food pills in right, scrolls, seals, and dust in pockets inside of jacket, Kunai and shuriken in storage seals on bottom on jacket, and finally his flash kunai were loaded in specially made bracers he wore under his sleeves. The devices would launch a kunai into his hand after he made a specific hand motion, and they even had special seals that allowed Naruto to automatically teleport all kunai he had out back into the bracers. Hanging around his neck was the First Hokage's necklace given to him by Tsunade, and on both of his wrists were the 'Chain Launchers,' devices filled with dust that he could shoot his **Chakra Chains **through giving them elemental properties.

As he looked himself over, he suddenly heard the morning bell, accompanied by the intercom turning on, "Alright ladies time to get up, we have a busy day today." Riley's voice shouting this out forced Naruto to quickly grab the last part of his wardrobe, a new Crimson headband styled with the Uzumaki Symbol rather than the leaf symbol. Heading out of his room and toward the cafeteria , Naruto remembered why it was going to be a 'busy' day, tomorrow was the day that new students would be entering into beacon, the school that Naruto has been wanting to get into since he arrived in Vale. Unfortunately, according to what he read, most students that enter the school are 17, meaning Naruto will probably have to wait another year.

Entering the cafeteria, Naruto grabbed his food and made his way toward his usual table, already occupied by his favorite coworkers, including the company boss, Riley. As Naruto chatted up with his new friends Riley, who had been quiet till now, spoke up, "Hey Naruto, I've got a favor to ask you. Our usual delivery man was called in to help transport new bullheads and equipment to beacon, meaning we don't have anyone to deliver todays shipments. Can you…?" Naruto interrupted him, "Can I deliver in his place? Sure thing." The deal set, Riley took him out to where the deliveries were being kept, Naruto promptly taking out an empty storage scroll and sealing them away. With a wave, Naruto jumped up to a nearby roof, beginning his day long delivery round. By the time he finished his last delivery it was already dark out, so he decided to stop at one of his favorite stores.

Landing, he looked up to make sure he got the right place, 'From Dust till Dawn.' Naruto entered to store, waving toward the shopkeeper who welcomed him back. Heading toward the back, Naruto scanned through the comics, briefly noting a red cloaked figure reading a weapons magazine. Finding a suitable comic, he lost himself in the action not noticing a commotion out front until a finger tapped his shoulder. Turning around, he came face to face with a thug wearing a black outfit with a red tie pointing a red sword at his face, "Put your hands in the air." Naruto briefly looked over to the red figure, now obviously a young girl, who after being given the same threat simply asked, "Are you robbing me?"

A few seconds later, four figures, one Red, one Crimson, and two black, crashed past more thugs though the window. As the thugs, as well as their orange haired, cigar smoking, looked on, the Red girl pulled a metal device off of her belt, unfolding into a giant scythe, while Naruto quickly launched 3 flash Kunai into his left hand, a chain of chakra wrapping itself around his right arm. Both aimed their weapons at the thugs, who were quickly sent out to attack.

Red jumped over a sword swing, spinning herself around the hilt of her scythe slamming her boots into the thugs face. Naruto blocked two swords with the length of his chain, kicked the two in the legs, and launched the two into a wall his wind semblance. Another two began shooting at the kids, Red using the momentum of her scythes built in gun to reach and knock out one while Naruto shot his chain through the bullets, wrapped it around the thugs arm, threw a flash kunai behind another thugs feet and slammed his end of the chain into the yellow dust of his Chain Launcher, an electric current speeding through the chain and into the mans body, knocking him out. Dismissing the chain, Naruto eyed the last thug and smirked before immediately using **Flying Raijin **to appear at the earlier thrown Kunai, and kicked the thug straight toward Red who immediately used her scythe to knock him toward the feet of the leader.

The orange haired man grabbed his cigar looking at his hired guns, "You were worth every cent, truly you were. Well Red, Blondie, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part ways." Pointing his cane toward the two, the end opened up before shooting at an explosive flare, which the two promptly dodged. Looking around the noticed the man climbing a nearby ladder and, after making sure the shopkeeper was okay, went up after him, Red shooting up and Naruto Flash Stepping. As they got up, a bullhead suddenly appeared, the criminal getting in and throwing a red dust crystal which he promptly shot with a flare. Naruto, thinking quickly, grabbed the girl, covering her from the imminent explosion, but it never came. Looking back, the girls face red from the sudden close contact, the two noticed a blonde woman in a purple and white outfit, a large shield of energy in front of her.

Adjusting her glasses, the two watched, amazed, as the woman traded a few magical blows with a new shadowed figure who had appeared in the doorway of the bullhead. The exchange ended when the shadow woman raised her hands causing the ground beneath the 2 kids and the blonde woman. Naruto, before he could try himself to get out of the way, was suddenly pushed forward alongside Red with the woman's magic. Getting up, Naruto looked with disdain as the bullhead disappeared before looking at their savior. Before he could say anything, Red beat him to it, "You're a huntress. Can I have your autograph?"

A few minutes later, Naruto and Red stood at a table as the blonde woman walked back in forth, scolding them for acting brashly. Naruto ignored it, having heard this speech many times before from his senseis and teammates, but Red was more vocal about, "They Started it." Naruto inwardly chuckled at her childlike nature as the woman retorted, "If it were up to me, you two would be sent home with a pat on the back and a slap on the wrist," she slapped her riding crop on the table, Red flinching away with a squeak, before continuing, "But, there is someone here who would like to meet you." As she walked to the side of the room, another figure walked in, one that Naruto recognized, Professor Ozpin.

Ozpin nodded at the wide eyed Naruto before looking at Red, "Ruby Rose. You, have silver eyes." Red, now identified as Ruby looked confused as Ozpin continued, "So, where did you learn to do this?" The woman held up a screen showing Ruby, and Naruto fighting the thugs. Ruby answered, "S-Signal academy." Ozpin's eyebrow raised, "They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular."

"I see," Ozpin put a plate of cookies in front of Ruby who promptly began eating them incredibly fast. "It's just that I've only seen another scythe wielder of that skill before; a dusty old Qrow." Ruby tried to say something, but with cookie in her mouth only mumbling came out, causing Naruto to laugh. Blushing, Ruby quickly swallowed, "That's my uncle Qrow, he's a teacher at signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, and now I'm like—Hooowaaah, Witchaaa!" Ozpin Chuckled, "So I've noticed. And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well, I want to be a Huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah. I only have two more years of training left at signal, and then I'm going to apply to beacon. You see, my older sister is starting there this year, and she's trying to become a huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress cause I want to help people. And my parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey I might as well make a career out of it.' I mean the police are alright but Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and just, Gyahhahh you know!" Silent filled the room, though you could hear Naruto trying his hardest not to fall on the floor. Ozpin finally broke the silence, "Do you know who I am?" Naruto perked up, 'I never did find out anything about this man.' Ruby answered, much to Naruto's surprise, "Your professor Ozpin, you're the headmaster at beacon." Naruto's eyes widened, 'You mean the man who knows about all my abilities is the headmaster at the school I've been wanting to get into for the last three years.' Ignoring Naruto's inner rage, Ozpin asked a question to the girl, "Do you want to come to my school?" Ruby whole heartedly answered, "More than anything." Ozpin looked at the blonde woman who simply rolled her eyes, before turning back to Ruby, "Well, Okay. As headmaster of beacon I will allow you to enter my academy 2 years early. I hope you don't disappoint me."

Ozpin turned to Naruto as Ruby's brain seemed to have turned off after hearing Ozpin's word, "With that out of the way, how have you been Naruto, I hope these last 3 years have been kinds to you." This Got Ruby's attention, "You two know each other, and who are you anyway?" Naruto smiled, "The name is Naruto Uzumaki. 3 years ago when I moved to Vale, Ozpin was on the boat with me. That reminds me, how come you never told me you were the head honcho at Beacon, you could have gotten me in years ago." Ozpin merely took a sip from his mug and smiled, "Because, I wanted you to improve your abilities before entering. Your skills your amazing when we first met, but I wanted to give you time to make those skills spectacular. I also wanted to familiarize you with Vale's society, to see the difference between this place and your old home. I hope you understand." Naruto thought for a second and nodded before letting Ozpin continue, "I believe you have waited long enough. You are a year older than Ruby, and since I invited her, I might as well invite you. Congratulations on making it into Beacon."

After a few minutes of catching up and getting the details for tomorrow, Ozpin dropped Naruto and Ruby off at the same store they met. The two of them walked down the street together, silent and thinking of tomorrow. Naruto suddenly remembered something and his face flushed, "Umm, sorry about earlier you know, on the roof." Ruby was about to ask what he meant when she remembered him grabbing her in an attempt to shield her from a blast he thought would hit them. Blushing, she said, "It's okay, you were only trying to protect me. I actually thought it was kind of cool how you rushed in to save me." Naruto blushed more and smiled at her, a smile she returned, 'You know, she actually is kind of cute.' As the continued walking, they talked about their dreams of becoming hunters, what the hoped it would be like, and what they would do as hunters. Finally Ruby stopped, "Well it was nice meeting you, but I should probably get him and tell my sister the good news. See you tomorrow, Naruto." Naruto nodded, "I'll definitely will, Dattebayo." With a smile Ruby left as Naruto watched her Retreating form, '**Ahh, does my jailor have a little crush?' **'Shut it fur ball, you're ruining the moment.' With one last look, Naruto flashed back to the factory.

Heading inside, Naruto noticed that everyone was still up doing last minute work. Finding Riley, Naruto took him to the side and privately told him what had happened. Riley congratulated him, then called everyone together, "All right people, I've got some good news and some bad news. Bad news is that Naruto is longer going to be working with us," pausing for effect, he watched as everyone looked worried at Naruto, wondering why this was, "The good news, Naruto has been accepted into Beacon Academy." The effect was immediate as the whole factory shouted cheers of joy at their friends achievement. After closing the floor early, the staff spent the rest of night throwing Naruto a party, playing games, drinking booze, and dancing happily. It finally ended as Naruto went to bed, his day ending with dreams, courtesy of Kurama, about a cute red headed girl.

The next day saw Naruto giving final farewells to the coworkers he had lived with for the past 3 years. Waving a final goodbye Naruto roof hopped through the city, landing at the address Ozpin gave him just as the airship landed. Getting on, Naruto spent the next few minutes wandering the airship, watching the scene of the passing city. Eventually Naruto found a spot next to a blonde boy that looked a bit sick, though Naruto ignored him. Suddenly from the corner of his eye, he spotted a familiar figure talking to a blonde haired girl, one that reminded him of last nights dream, causing him to blush and causing his inner fox to howler with laughter. Shaking his head of impure thoughts, Naruto walked up, catching the last part of their conversation, "..I got pushed ahead two years, I don't want people to think I'm special or something."

"But you are special." Naruto smiled as he walked behind Ruby and said, "I completely agree." Ruby turned around and smiled, "Naruto, you made it." Naruto smiled back as the blond girl looked at him, "So your Naruto, Ruby told me what happened, said you were, and I quote, 'super duper amazing'." Naruto laughed as a brought up his hand, "and you must be the 'amazing talented' Yang Xiao Long. Pleasure to see another awesome blond." Yang laughed as she shook the hand, "likewise, let's have a good year together." Naruto smiled and was about to say something when something from a nearby holographic TV interrupted him, '_the robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department_.' Naruto's eyes narrowed as the TV showed the criminal him and Ruby fought last night, 'Roman Torchwick huh. Next time I see you, I'm going to knock to smug look straight off your face.' His thoughts were further interrupted when the TV turned off and a hologram showing the blonde woman that was with Ozpin appear. '_Hello and welcome to beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsman and huntresses it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world.' _As the hologram disappeared Naruto smiled as everyone looked out the windows towards the rapidly approaching Beacon Academy. As he watched Ruby and Yang cry about the blond boy from earlier puking, the song from yesterday morning popped into his head. Closing his eyes, he began humming.

'_Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest.' _

'_White is cold and always yearning burdened by the royal test.'_

'_Black the beast descends from shadows, Yellow beauty burns gold.'_

'_Crimson winds pierce through the darkness, as a brand new tale unfolds.'_

**Another chapter complete, lets keep this awesome train going. Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you keep coming back for more.**


	4. Chapter 4-Initiate Hero

**Welcome back to Crimson Hunter; first chapter of 2015.**

**Sorry for the delay but, I get easily distracted by other things like reading other fanfiction and watching videos. I write a whole chapter in one sitting, so if I plan on doing something else, like going to friends house, I postpone. This definitely won't be my last delay and I will probably have longer delays. But I promise that I will continue one.**

**Also, I don't know how good I am at writing fight scenes, so I apologize in advance if it's not that good.**

**Now then, time to go. **

_Naruto and associated characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto_

_RWBY and associated characters belong to Roosterteeth Productions_

**Crimson Hunter-Chapter 4: Initiate Hero**

The airship landed at the sky port, the doors opening up to let the students pile out. Naruto walked slightly behind Ruby and Yang as the three stood at the end of a very big walkway leading up the the main building. "The view from Vale's got nothing on this," Yang said just as a couple of students walked by, Ruby getting sparkles in her eyes, "Sis, that kid's got a collapsible staff, and she's got a fire sword." Naruto chuckled lightly at Ruby's childish behavior as he looked around for a bit, briefly noting Yang leaving with some friends. His thoughts were interrupted by a shout, "What are you doing?" Looking back he saw Ruby getting off of a toppled over cart as a white haired girl shouted at her. When White started waving a cracked dust bottle around, letting the contents fly everywhere, Naruto took action, rushing forward and plugging Ruby nose to stop the incoming sneeze, using his wind to blow the offending powder away, and snatching to bottle from White's hands, "Maybe before you start yelling at someone for an accident, make sure you don't cause one yourself." White's face went red with anger, "How dare you talk to me like that, It's her fault the bottle was cracked, it would have been her fault if it went off. And what is she doing here, she's obviously too young to be here, she should go back home."

"Hate to burst your bubble miss prissy, but both of us were personally invited to join this school. I myself am turning 16 in a week or so, and I bet anything I could easily best a rich girl like you."

"Excuse me, you think you can best me? Do you have any idea who I am?" Before Naruto could retort, someone else answered the question, "Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee dust company, one of the largest producers of energy propellent in the world." The 3 looked towards the new voice to see a girl with black hair in a bow. Weiss smiled cheekily, "Finally, some recognition—" she was interrupted as the other girl continued, "The same company infamous for it's controversial labor force and questionable business partners." Weiss looked at the girl angrily as Ruby giggled before walking off. Ruby tried to thank the other girl, but she two walked off. Ruby and Naruto both slumped to the ground, "Welcome to beacon." Suddenly a hand reached down to Ruby, both looking up too see the blond haired guy from the ship, "Hi, I'm Jaune." Ruby took the hand introducing herself as Naruto picked himself up, "I'm Naruto but, aren't you that guy that threw up on the ship?"

A couple minutes later, the 3 walked together through the courtyard as Jaune talked, "All I'm saying is air sickness is a lot more common problem than people let on." Ruby giggled, "I'm sorry, vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind." Jaune looked indignant and ready to say something before Naruto interrupted, "Look let's talk about something else okay. So tell us about yourself." Jaune smiled, "the names Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies loves it." Ruby raised an eyebrow, "Do they?" Jaune raised hands, "They will, I mean, I hope the will. I think my Mom always says that… never mind." Ruby chuckled, "So, I've got this thing." Ruby pulled out the giant scythe from yesterday, Crescent Rose. Jaune looked at it surprised, "Is that a scythe?"

"It's also a customizable, High-Impact Sniper Rifle."

"A what?"

"It's also a gun."

"Oh, that's cool."

"So what do you have?" Jaune pulled out a sword from his sheath, showing that the sheath also turned into a shield. Jaune talked to Ruby about the sword being a family heirloom before looking at Naruto, "What about you?" Naruto pulled back his sleeves showing him his kunai launchers, "These are really the only weapons I use. Most of the time I just fight bare handed." The two nodded as Ruby looked at Jaune, "So why'd you help us out back there, in the courtyard." Jaune shrugged, "Why not, my mom always said, 'strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'" Naruto smiled at this, 'I have a feeling me and Jaune are going to get along just fine.'

5 minutes later, after getting directions on where to go, the 3 entered the assembly area, Yang shouting from the crowd, "Ruby, Naruto, I saved you two some spots." Saying goodbye to Jaune, who was disappointed at there departure, the two took spots on either side of Yang as Ruby told her sister about what happened with Weiss, who showed up out of nowhere, scaring Ruby. As Ruby tried to make up with Weiss, Naruto watched as Ozpin walked on stage, the two making eye contact and nodding at each other. Reaching the microphone, Ozpin started his speech, "I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this academy will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." As the students pondered his words, Glynda Goodwitch stood up to the mike, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow you initiation begins, be ready."

Later that night, Naruto stood by himself in the bathroom looking at his bare chest. More specifically, a large scar on the left side of his chest. The same spot where Sasuke had stabbed him with the **Chidori **during their fight at the Valley of the End, a constant reminder to him about why he now lived in Vale. 'Hope the others are doing okay without me, and pedo-snake hasn't gotten Sasuke,' Naruto shook his head, 'Stop! You left that life behind, no use wondering 'what-ifs.' Just hope that they will stay safe.' With that, Naruto walked into the ballroom, just in time to hear the black haired girl from earlier introduce herself as Blake to Ruby and Yang. Naruto smiled as he listened to Ruby tell Blake why she wants to be a huntress. He also noticed something else, "Ruby looks super cute in those pajamas," The 3 girls looked at him, 'Did I just say that out loud.' Ruby looked at him red faced, "Umm, thanks, you look nice too." Naruto looked confused for second before realizing something, his pajamas didn't have a top on it, allowing the girls to see his muscular figure, as well as his scar. '**Chicks think scar are hot,' **Kurama hollered in his head, 'shut it fox.' Red faced, Naruto quickly got to his sleeping bag and put the covers over himself and fell asleep, once again having dreams about Ruby.

Naruto woke up with a yawn and a red face, 'Kurama!' '**What, it wasn't me this time. Not my fault that you think the red head is adorable,' **Naruto smacked the side of his head shutting the fox up before getting up. He got dressed and went to the kitchen for breakfast, briefly noticing a hyper orange haired girl talking to a silent black haired boy, Nora and Ren from the snippets he heard, before heading to the locker rooms. Getting his scrolls, ninja tools, and other equipment, Naruto looked over to see Weiss introducing Jaune to a girl named Pyrrha, "-After hearing all of this, do you really think you are in any position to ask her to join your team?" Jaune looked depressed, but before he could reply, Naruto decided to save him by quoting one of his favorite manga, "Even a low class fighter can surpass an elite with enough hard work." Jaune and Pyrrha looked over and smiled as Weiss scoffed, "There is no way you or this wimp could ever surpass more or Pyrrha," Naruto's smirk merely got bigger as he retorted, "Back home, I was considered the lowest of the low, I was an orphan and an outcast, but yet, I surpassed not one, but two, Elite prodigies. So yeah, I know that Jaune could become someone great." Weiss looked as if she didn't believe him, but Pyrrha seemed to agree, "I myself think Jaune would make a fine leader," Jaune eyes shone bright with happiness, but before the conversation could continue the intercom went off, "_Would all first year students, please report to beacon cliff immediately for initiation." _As everyone filed out, Ruby came over and Naruto put his hands on hers and Jaune's shoulders, "Shall we show everyone how us 'Low class fighters' get things done." The two nodded and smiled as the 3 friends headed out.

A few minutes later at the cliff, the students stood in a single line, each one standing one a stone square. Ozpin and Glynda stood in front of them, Ozpin beginning, "For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," Glynda continued where he left off, "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams well, allow us to put an end to your confusion; each of you will be given teammates, today." Ruby looked worried, but Naruto patted her shoulder giving her a thumbs up, earning a nod and a soft smile. Ozpin continued, "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years," Naruto ignored Ruby's cry of 'WHAT' and looked around, counting the number of students as Ozpin continued, "after you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest, you will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions." Naruto's hand shot up immediately, "I just counted, there are and odd number of students here, what happens to the person who doesn't get a partner?" Ozpin simply answered, "then that person will have to get a relic all by himself. Any more questions? Good now take your positions." Ozpin finished, ignoring the question Jaune was trying to make. Naruto watched as the students your launched, briefly chuckling at Jaune asking Ozpin what a, 'landing strategy' is. Finally Yang launched, then Ruby, then, "Time to fly, Dattebayo," and Naruto was launched.

As Naruto soared through the air, he briefly saw how others landed. Weiss summoned magical platforms, Ruby hooked her scythe to a branch and swung to safety, Yang flew above the trees with what looked like gauntlets, Pyrrha landed on a branch, crashing through trees, before throwing her Lance to catch Jaune, 'looks like the 'wimp' has an admirer, good for him.' Deciding it was time to land, Naruto merely threw a flash kunai toward the ground, waited a few seconds and flashed to it, appearing a couple feet in the air landing, '**and the judges say 10 across the board.' **Kurama's statement made Naruto smirk, 'did you just make a joke?' '**Blame the hyperactive prankster I've lived in for the past 16 years,' **Naruto laughed as he continued on. For a good 10 minutes, he walked, not encountering anyone or anything, before walking into a clearing, the abandoned temple right in front of him. Noting the two figures walking around, he called out as he walked up, "Yang, Blake, what's up?" The two looked over, Yang smiling and Blake nodding. Naruto then looked at the 'relics,' a bunch of chess pieces. Immediately finding the piece he was looking for, Naruto grabbed the white king piece, stuffing it in his pocket. What happened after that was rather confusing. Ruby fell from the sky, Jaune flying in from nowhere knocking the both into a tree, Ren and Nora showed up riding an Ursa, Pyrrha came next being chased by a giant scorpion Grim, 'Deathstalker' if he remembered correctly, Weiss fell from the same place Ruby did, a giant bird 'Nevermore' Grim, then Ruby tried to stop the Deathstalker, Weiss saving her by freezing one of its claws and its tails. As the 9 students regrouped, Jaune looked up to the Nevermore, "Guys that things circling back, what do we do," Weiss answered him, "look there's no since in dilly dallying, our objective is right in front of us," Naruto smiled as Ruby agreed, 'She really is going to make a fine huntress.' The others agreed, Ruby grabbing a white knight and Jaune a white rook. The students than ran as fast as they could toward the cliff.

After what seemed like forever, the group arrived at a group of old ruins near the cliff. Looking back, Naruto could see the incoming Deathstalker, and the Nevermore was clearly visible, flying above them. As the Deathstalker appeared, the group ran toward the bridge, Naruto being the fastest. However, just as Naruto was about to arrive a the bridge, a extremely fast black figure barreled into his side, sending him flying a distance away from everyone else. Landing, Naruto got a look at the new creature and smiled at the irony, "of all the grim I could have faced, it had to be a fox grim." The grim looked at bit like a beowolf, but it had longer ears, a longer tails, a slimmer figure, Longer and sharper claws, and its entire back was covered in bone spikes. This was a 'Night Ripper,' an extremely fast, deadly, and rare species of fox shaped grim that are known to only show themselves in front of strong opponents. Looking past the grim, noticing his friends dealing with the other two and assuring himself they were okay, Naruto pulled out a scroll marked, '**Flash Zone**,' throwing it into the air and making a seal. The scroll opened, launching 8 kunai that landed equal distance from Naruto, seals spreading from them that connected creating a large circle that Naruto and the Night Ripper stood in. Launching a kunai from his launcher into his right hand and wrapping his **Chakra Chains **round his left arm, Naruto smiled and simply said, "Let's dance."

Roaring, the Ripper launched at high speed towards its prey slicing at Naruto who dodged, flashing behind the beast and kicking its side. The Ripper remained unmoved however, grabbing Naruto's leg and throwing him towards the nearby ravine. Naruto, in midair, flashed in front of the Ripper, upper cutting it's jaw, sending it tumbling back, 'as long as the markers stay undisturbed, I can flash anywhere within the **Flash Zone.' **Naruto smirked as the Ripper attempted to jump back over the boundaries of the zone, activating the second part of the seals. A long black tendril shot out of the kunai closest to the grim, moving into the beasts way. As the Rippers back hit the tendril, chakra within in blasted out knocking the grim back in. Angry, the Ripper roared charging Naruto even faster, who once again dodged, causing the Ripper to barrel into the seal boundary, getting blasted by another explosion of chakra. With the Ripper now on its back, Naruto took the opportunity, Charging one of his signature moves before flashing right above the beast, "**Rasengan," **the blue sphere of chakra slamming into the Rippers stomach shredding it's skin apart. Roaring, the Ripper kicked it's feet out, knocking Naruto off, and got up, blood dripping from the wound on it's stomach. Furious, the Ripper began running around Naruto in a circle, getting faster with each second. Naruto watched as the Ripper moved so fast that it made after images behind it. Getting ready, Naruto pulled something from his jacket pocket just as the Ripper attacked. In slow motion, the Rippers teeth were mere inches away from hand that held the item. As the teeth started closing, the object was tossed an inch into the air. Speeding back up, the Ripper felt his teeth dig into something, but noticed it wasn't squishy like the other humans it ate. Looking down, it noticed instead of an arm in its mouth, it was a red crystal with a piece of paper on it. Outside the **Flash Zone **standing above a Kunai, Naruto made a one handed seal, "Boom!." The grim howled in pain as the 'Dust Bomb' exploded in it's mouth.

Thinking it was over, Naruto was about to deactivate the seals when the body twitched and slowly rose. Naruto looked on as the jawless grim looked at him, his eyes burning with pure rage as blood spilled onto the grass. Naruto, seeing the weakened state of the grim, finally decided. With a series of seals, Naruto slapped his hand onto the ground "**Sealing Jutsu: Black Cage." **Instantly, black tendrils shot out of all 8 kunai that made up the **Flash Zone **and wrapped themselves around a struggling grim. Naruto then pulled out 3 small red scrolls and threw them, 1 landing near the beast, 1 near Naruto, and the last in the middle. Activating them, seals covered in red dust popped out of the scroll into the air, creating 3 large circles of intricate seals, each one bigger than the other, the red dust slightly igniting, lighting the seals a flame Naruto needed to act quick as seals that weren't connected to a solid surface didn't last long. Activating the fire dust on his **Chain Launcher **Naruto shot a chain through shouting, **"Chakra Chain: Crimson Spike." **The fire covered chain hit the first seal, all the red dust weaved into it instantly connecting onto the chain, making I hotter than before. It then it the second seal doing the same; the lines from the first seal streaming off like exhaust flames. Finally, the chain hit the final seal, the hot crimson flames burning the searing the land beneath it. Without any way to dodge, the crimson chain hit the Ripper, piercing straight threw it and into the cliff side, the seal lines digging and burning into the body as it erupted in flames. With 1 last howl, the beast died, its body disintegrating into ash. Naruto smiled, collapsing on the ground, "Man the move takes a lot out of me." Getting back up, Naruto picked up all his stuff before heading back to the others, just in time to see Ruby behead the Nevermore. As the large body fell, Ruby stood on the cliff edge, her red cloak breezing in the wind as rose petals danced around her, mesmerizing Naruto, "She really is beautiful."

Later that day, the students stood with each other as Ozpin called the teams up 1 by 1. Naruto ignored most of them, wondering what would happen to him, until his friends were called up, "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren. The 4 of you received the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc." Jaune looked surprised as the others congratulated him, Naruto smiling wide, 'the low class exceeds expectations once again.' Ozpin continued with the 'last' team, "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. The 4 of you received the white knight pieces. From this day forth, you will be known as team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose." After another surprised look and more congrats, plus Naruto winking at Ruby causing her to blush, Naruto was called up, "Naruto Uzumaki, who received the white king piece with out a partner and is currently team less. Normally we would have put you on a team as a fifth member but in this case, I would like to try something else. You single handedly defeated a Night Ripper, one of the most dangerous species of Grim, all by yourself without a scratch-" The gasps from the students interrupted him briefly as they heard this, especially Weiss who hadn't believed him when he told his friends what happened, "-As I was saying, with such an accomplishment, I can easily say you are the strongest member of your graduating class. Therefor, it is my honor to allow you the privilege of becoming Beacons first one man team. You will be given missions to hunt single targets that someone of your power can take down, and, if available, can join any of your fellow class mates on their missions. Do you accept?" All around, the students remained silent, not believing that this could happen. Without a second thought Naruto answered, "I do, on the condition that I get a cool nickname." Ozpin chuckled lightly, "Then from this day forward, you are Naruto Uzumaki, Crimson Flash of Beacon."

**Hope my fight scene was good, most of that was made up on the spot, including that awesome finisher move. It does give me ideas for future attacks though, can't wait to use them. I also hope you don't mind Naruto's one man team. Some of the stuff I want to do later won't work if he has one. For instance, as you saw at the end of Chapter 2, Akatsuki will appear. 9 members (Not including Itachi (Don't Ask)) against Naruto and his 8 Friends.**

**Anyways, next time we will have the 'Whiny Weiss' arc as I like to call it, then it will be time for some Ruby X Naruto XD. Until then, have a good day.**


	5. Chapter 5-Romantic Hero

**Welcome once again to Crimson Hunter**

**Don't have anything much to say this time around. I'm partly worried that I won't do today's romance section well, but here's hoping you guys like it.**

_Naruto and associated characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto_

_RWBY and associated characters belong to Roosterteeth Productions_

**Crimson Hunter-Chapter 5: Romantic Hero**

Naruto rose from his sleep, a smile on his face from his 3rd dream about Ruby, one he actually didn't mind this time. With a light blush, he got up and prepared for the day, putting on the Beacon school uniform as well as Tsunade's necklace and his crimson headband.

Looking at his schedule, Naruto noted his 1st class was at 9:00. Looking at his clock to see the time, 8:15, he decided to unpack his few belongings; Jiraiya's book, his old picture of Team 7, a picture of his parents, their scrolls, and his new picture of him with Beacon's other 1st year teams as well as Ozpin and Goodwitch.

Looking back up at the clock, the time was 8:30, Naruto walked out of the room, locking it with his new 'electronic' scroll which he decided to personally call an 'E-scroll' to keep himself from confusing it with his regular scrolls. He then walked past RWBY's and JNPR's dorms, chuckling to himself as RWBY tried to haphazardly make bunk beds.

30 minutes later, Naruto sat in his first class, Grimm Studies. As the teacher, Professor Port, began calling students, RWBY and JNPR walked arrived, apologizing for being late. Naruto briefly noticed that Ruby's face was bright red, something he silently asked yang about as she sat down next to him, the blonde more the happily telling him.

(30 minutes earlier)

As her and her team tried to make their new bunk beds, Ruby heard someone chuckle, briefly looking toward the door at Naruto who gave her a wave before heading off. Yang noticed this and made a cooing sound, "Ahh, does my baby sister have a crush?"

This made Ruby blush as she retorted, "Shut up, no I don't."

Yang smiled, "Then why did I hear you say his name in your sleep last night?"

This made Ruby blush more as she remembered her dream that had momentarily been forgotten because of her earlier excitement about their 1st day at beacon, and in her embarrassment, said the first thing that came to mind, "Its not my fault, its his for being so cute." Ruby, realizing too late what she said, went completely red as yang burst with laughter. The blush never left her face till class time.

(Present day)

Naruto looked over at Ruby as Yang finished her story. Unfortunately, yang's 'whispering' was just loud enough for Ruby, who was two seats away from them, to hear, making her face as red as her signature cloak. Looking up, Ruby's eyes suddenly met Naruto's and for just a second, the world slowed to a halt as the two stared into each other's eyes as one thought went through both their minds, 'So beautiful.'

Suddenly, the professors voice boomed out as he began his lecture, knocking them out of their trance as they looked away, both blushing and slightly smiling. Kurama once again laughed loud in Naruto's mind, but stopped when he heard a few of Naruto's private thoughts, specifically about Ruby, '_**so that's why. I always wondered why my jailor never bothered getting hooked in these last three years. I hope he makes the right decision.' **_

As the lecture continued, Naruto watched as Ruby goofed off, earning a few silent chuckles from him and Yang. He also noticed Weiss, one of the few people in the classroom actually paying attention, getting aggravated at her team leader. As Port asked the class who among them thinks themselves to be a worthy hunter, Weiss raised her hand, "I do sir."

Port nodded, "Good, than step up and face your opponent." A couple minutes later, Weiss stood in her combat gear, her weapon, Myrtenaster, at the ready. As her team cheered her on, Naruto looked worried as Weiss told Ruby to be quiet, but not her other teammates, 'I thought she said in the forest that she would be willing to work with others. Guess she's probably pissed at not making leader.'

The cage suddenly opened, a boarbatusk running full speed at Weiss. Naruto watched on as Weiss recklessly attacked without thought, losing her weapon briefly in the process. As she reclaimed her weapon, Ruby shouted out, "Weiss, got for it's belly, there's no armor underneath-."

Weiss interrupted, "Stop telling me what to do." This silenced the class as Weiss used her glyphs to knock the beast on its back and stabbed it straight through the heart, killing it. As the body disintegrated, Port congratulated her, before ending the class for the day. As Weiss left, Ruby quickly followed, Naruto going a few minutes later after deciding rather or not to help them.

After a few minutes of searching, Naruto finally found them, staying hidden as he listened to Weiss belittle Ruby for not earning her position, stating that Ozpin made a mistake before walking off. As Ruby looked on downtrodden, Naruto went to help but felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking back, he saw Ozpin with a small frown on his face, "I'll talk to Ruby and make sure she knows that I didn't make a mistake. I'll let you talk Weiss." Nodding, Naruto watched as Ozpin approached Ruby, before heading out to talk to the heiress.

Finding Weiss sitting alone on a bench, Naruto went and sat next to her. Weiss briefly noticed him, but said nothing, though he heard her mumble something about Ruby. Naruto chuckled, "You really do remind me of Sasuke," Weiss looked at him with a raised eyebrow but let him continue, "I mentioned it yesterday, though you obviously didn't believe me, so allow me to elaborate. Back home, I was the village outcast, an orphan, a prankster, the worst student of my class. But like Ruby, I didn't care, I kept on smiling believing one day that I would finally be recognized. And then there was Sasuke, the complete opposite of me. He was the village prodigy, the center of attention, the last of the 'great Uchiha', the best student of the class. And yet, he only cared about himself. He didn't care about his teammates, his village, or his so called 'friends.' All he cared about was power, power that he wanted to use for his own gain."

Weiss took in everything, remembering what Naruto had said in the locker room, "You said that you beat him, but how. Your were the worst, he was the best, it's obvious to anybody that he should win."

Naruto chuckled and then answered, "An old friend of mine once said something to me. Something that, to this day, I whole heartedly believe in. 'When a person has something important they want to protect, that's when they can become truly strong.' My senseis, my godparents, my friends, teammates, even Sasuke, to an extent, were all things that I wanted to protect and that is what gives me my strength. Sasuke fought only for himself, and that's why he lost. That's why Ozpin chose Ruby. She may not be as strong as you, but her heart definitely is."

Weiss looked lost in thought as she considered his words. Seeing her dilemma, Naruto spook up again, "You know, Sasuke did eventually change. He did start to care more and even saved my life once, though he would never admit it. Even after our fight, he probably does consider me as a friend. People can change Weiss, and I think you can too. Show Ruby that you can be both a good teammate and true friend."

Leaving Weiss with his words, Naruto left towards the cafeteria for some food, briefly sharing a glance with Ozpin as he finished his talk with Ruby. At the cafeteria, Naruto ate a bowl of ramen as his mind shifted from his talk with Weiss to his earlier silent thoughts about Ruby, 'what if she becomes scared of me, or starts to hate me. What if she tells the whole school and they start to hate me. Ozpin might not hate me, but he can't control the thoughts of an entire school." This train of thought continued for the rest of the day.

(A few days later)

Ruby walked through the halls looking for Naruto. For these last few days, he seems to have become distant, only talking to others when he hast to, avoiding conversation at all possible. It was obvious something was bugging him, and even more obvious that it was related to her. While he talked to others just fine, he wouldn't say a single word to her, and sometimes outright avoided her. Any other girl would probably be pissed off at this point, her sister certainly was, but Ruby wasn't like most girls and was simply worried.

Finally, she tracked him down to the training simulator. She watched as he single handedly fought 15 Ursas and 2 Ursa Majors without effort. She was mesmerized as the blonde fluidly ran though the black bears, stabbing with chains and kunai, the beasts dropping one by one.

As the last Ursa fell to a **Rasengan**, the simulation ended and Naruto walked out. Getting out of her stupor, Ruby ran up, "Naruto."

Naruto looked at Ruby and said nothing as he went to leave before Ruby cut him off, "Why Naruto? Why are you avoiding me?" Naruto looked down with a frown as a few tears escaped Ruby, "Please just talk to me. I don't like seeing you like this."

Naruto looked up and simply said, "If I told you, you would hate me, just like everyone else."

A large resounding smack followed as Naruto rubbed the know red cheek, courtesy of Ruby's raised hand. Silence shortly followed for a few seconds as Ruby put her hand down, tears in her eyes, "I'm your friends Naruto, no matter what. I don't care what it is, it will not change a thing."

Naruto looked at her as he realized how much he must have been hurting her by avoiding her. After thinking about it, Naruto sighed, sat down and without warning, started telling Ruby his story. The 9 tailed fox sealed inside of him, the hate of the villagers, his dedication to become Hokage. He told her about his adventures in Wave, the Chunin exams, the Akatsuki, the search for Tsunade, and the Sasuke retrieval mission. The tale ended with the story of his banishment, his meeting with Ozpin, and his arrival at Vale.

As the story ended, Naruto looked up at Ruby, who immediately tightly hugged him crying her eyes out. Naruto looked confused as Ruby answered his unasked question through her tears, "I said it before, I'm your friend. I don't care what anyone else says, you are not a demon. Ozpin said it yesterday, you are Naruto Uzumaki, Crimson Flash of Beacon, and nothing will ever change that."

With a smile, tears escaped Naruto's eyes as he hugged her back, "Thank You."

The two stood there, crying and hugging for a good 30 minutes before getting up. Naruto looked at Ruby with a smile, "Listen, can you keep this a secret from the others for now. I'll tell them when I'm ready to."

Ruby thought about it for a second before nodding, "I promise." As she went to leave she suddenly stopped and turned around, giving Naruto a peck on the cheek. Naruto stood frozen with a blush as Ruby walked out. Putting his hand on his cheek, he gave himself the biggest grin he has ever had.

Around the corner, Ozpin smiled to himself as he watched the former ninja skip merrily down the hall, 'It seems my fear was unneeded. It looks like Naruto is going to fit in just fine after all. I just hope he doesn't mind what I have planned for him tomorrow. After all, it is an important day for any individual to enjoy.' Ozpin walked away as he looked down at his scroll, showing tomorrows date: October 10.

(Next Morning)

Naruto rose up after another happy dream about Ruby, his smile getting bigger with Kurama's voice, **'Happy Birthday Kit.' **

Getting up, Naruto mused about his last few birthdays with the guys at the factory, birthdays completely different then the 'fox hunt' birthdays back home. Looking over, Naruto noticed an envelope under his door. Picking it up and opening it, he smiled at the letter from the guys, wishing him a happy birthday.

Leaving his room, he went over and knocked on RWBY's door, though got no answer. Naruto looked confused, "Where the heck could they be at this hour." Knocking on JNPR's door, he similarly got no answer.

Arriving at his morning class, he asked Professor Port if he knew where they were, who told him that they were excused for the day to help Ozpin with something, though Port didn't know what it was. For the rest of his classes, Naruto sat alone, thinking about what Ozpin could possibly need 8 people for. He asked other teachers and other students, but none of them had seen either team or the headmaster.

It was around 5:00 in the afternoon when Glynda came up to him, "Mr. Uzumaki, Ozpin has asked me to bring you to him. Apparently an assignment he has had others working on can't be finished without you."

With a confused nod, Glynda led Naruto through the school, until they arrived at the ballroom. Naruto opened the doors, an action followed immediately by a loud shout of, "Surprise!"

Naruto looked around in wonder at the decorated room before stopping at a large banner with the words, 'Happy 16th Birthday Naruto.' Naruto smiled as RWBY, JNPR, and Ozpin walked up, giving him congratulations.

For the next 3 hours, the group danced, ate cake and ramen, played games, and even sang karaoke. Finally, it was time to open presents. First was Ozpin's, a book containing recipes for all known flavors of ramen in vale, earning him a friendly hug. Next was JNPR, who gave him a custom made sign for his dorm room that made him smile, 'Naruto Uzumaki, Unpredictable, Knucklehead Hunter.' RWBY's gift was next, a necklace with 9 crystals on it, in order, Yellow, Black, White, Red, Crimson, Gold, Scarlet, Green, and Pink.

As Naruto put the necklace on, Ruby came up holding a bundle, "I have two gifts for you, first is this," Ruby held up a cloak just like hers, except that it was crimson instead of red. Naruto smiled widely, grabbing the cloak and putting it on, before Ruby continued, "and next is this." Without warning, Ruby wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, kissing him full on the lips.

Naruto stood frozen for a few seconds before wrapping his arms around her, returning the kiss. They stood like that for a good minute before releasing each other. Naruto, with a goofy smile, said, "Best present ever."

As night came, and the party came to a close, Yang looked around, "Where'd sis go?" Ozpin, without a word, pointed to her left. Yang looked and smiled at what she saw; Ruby sleeping on a dozing Naruto's lap. Going over, she carefully picked Ruby up, waking up Naruto. Smiling, Naruto stood up and before Yang could leave, planted a kiss on Ruby's forehead, "Sweet dreams, my beautiful rose."

As Yang left with Ruby, a small smile appeared on the young girls face, 'good night, my handsome Maelstrom.'

Naruto arrived at his dorm room, smiling to himself at todays events. So preoccupied in his thoughts, he never noticed a red eyed raven outside his window take off and fly away.

(a few days later, Elemental Countries)

In a dark room, Itachi awoke to the sound of a banging window. Opening it, the raven flew in and perched on the bed. Bending down, Itachi looked at the Raven, "Show me." In an instant, Itachi saw what the Raven saw, an advanced world outside of the ninja lands, the warriors that defended people against monstrous beasts, and a blond boy who now trained to be one of these warriors.

Itachi looked up with a sad look, "If I have found him, than that means the others won't be far behind. If I leave now, I can probably get to him before the others, and hopefully things will all go according to plan." With that in mind, Itachi quietly packed his stuff without waking his partner, and left for the Kingdom of Vale.

**Another successful chapter, hopefully.**

**I know Naruto and Ruby got together pretty quick, but part of me likes quick romances, if it's done correctly.**

**Next time we get Jaune's secret. And if its to short, I might also add the Blake storyline.**

**Until then, see you later.**


	6. Chapter 6-Reliable Hero

**Sorry again for the delay, I've been distracted by YouTube Let's Plays and extremely long fanfiction.**

**As stated at the end of last chapter, we are going into Jaune's story, though it's most likely going to be short, so we will also do the Blake/faunus story that ended volume 1.**

_Naruto and associated characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto_

_RWBY and associated characters belong to Roosterteeth Productions_

**Crimson Hunter-Chapter 6: Reliable Hero**

"-As you can see Mr. Arc's Aura has dropped into the red. In a tournament style dual, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and the official may call the match," Naruto watched from the stands as Glynda as she chastised Jaune for his poor performance in his dual against the class bully, Cardin Winchester. In the few week that they've been in beacon, Jaune has not won a single fight and was the lowest ranking student of their class.

As Jaune dragged himself off the arena floor, Glynda spoke, "Now remember everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away. It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in vale, so keep practicing. Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." As students got up to leave, Naruto looked towards Jaune with a solemn look on his face.

Later, in the cafeteria, Naruto silently ate his ramen as Nora spoke to the table about her recurring dream. Naruto looked at Jaune who silently poked his food with a sad look on his face. Sighing, Naruto spoke up, "Why don't you ask for help." This got the tables attention as they all looked at Naruto and Jaune.

Jaune was about to say something but Naruto interrupted, "I know what you're going to say and don't, we all know that Cardin has been picking on you, and before you try to deny it, I've been picked on numerous times before, so I know a bully when I see one."

Jaune looked down for a bit before putting on a forced smile, which Naruto saw, "I'm fine guys, I don't mind. Besides it's not like he's just a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everybody." Jaune pointed toward a table where Cardin was pulling on the ear of Velvet, a rabbit faunus, his team laughing at the girls misfortune.

Seeing this made Naruto's blood boil. Having gone through the same thing, he understood what the Faunus were going through. Without a word, Naruto stood up and went to Cardin's table, grabbing his hand and looking him straight in the eye. Cardin froze as, unseen by everyone but him, Naruto's eyes turned red and feral, "Let her go, right now, before I break your hand."

Cardin hesitated for a second, but complied, before sneering at him, "there, I let her go, now you should probably do the same before Ms. Goodwitch gets you in trouble."

Looking over, Naruto saw Goodwitch approaching. Calming himself down, Naruto let go and walked back towards his table. Passing by Glynda, he looked her dead in the eye, "If you don't stop his behavior toward faunus, I certainly will, even if it does get me kicked out." Glynda looked at him for a second, deciding rather or not he was serious and walked toward Cardin.

As Naruto reached his table, hearing Glynda berate Cardin for hurting a fellow student, he looked toward his friends at their reactions. Pyrrha and Ren nodded at him with respect, Yang and Nora smiled at him goofily, Weiss ignored everyone as she filed her nails, Ruby looked at him with a sweet smile, and Blake just looked at him, her eyes showing gratitude. Looking at Jaune, Naruto noticed his fellow blond leaving the room with a downtrodden look.

Later that day saw Naruto in professor Ooblecks class, a history teacher who talked and moved at inhuman speeds, probably do to with the amount of coffee he seems to drink. He was currently lecturing the student's on the Faunus Rights Revolution.

After Weiss answered a question about the battle of Fort Castle, seen as a turning point in the war, he then asked what advantage the Faunus had against their opponents. From the corner of eye, he noticed Cardin flicking a paper ball at Jaune, who sat right next to him sleeping on his desk. Raising his hand, purposely knocking the paper away from Jaune, Naruto answered the question, "Night Vision. Faunus have nearly perfect sight in the dark." Oobleck smiled as Naruto looked back at an angry Cardin.

As class ended, Oobleck spoke up, "before you leave, I would like Mr. Arc and Mr. Winchester to stay for additional readings." As Naruto stood up, he patted Jaune on the back and left, walking past Pyrrha who decided to stay behind to wait for Jaune. Deciding to get some fresh air, he headed toward the roof of the dorms.

After sitting there and watching the stars, Naruto made his way to leave, but then heard someone coming up. Thinking quickly, Naruto went to the side of the roof, vaulting over the edge and using his chakra to stick to the side of the building. From his position, he heard Jaune tell Pyrrha his secret, how he lied his way into beacon using fake transcripts. He heard Jaune yell at Pyrrha, telling her that he didn't want help, saying that he had to it by himself.

As he heard Pyrrha leave, Naruto was about to go up to talk to his friend, but then heard another voice, Cardin. He grit his teeth as Cardin blackmailed Jaune into becoming his slave, but didn't move. If he confronted them now, he would have no way to stop Cardin from telling Glynda or Ozpin, though part of him suspected that Ozpin already knew, but better safe then sorry. After making sure they left, Naruto got back up and looked up, 'what should I do?'

3 days later, Naruto was getting ready for bed when he heard talking outside. Going to his door, he heard Ruby talking to Jaune, "Jaune you may have been a failure before, you may have been a failure when we first met, but you can't be one know. Want to know why, because it's not about you anymore. You have a team know Jaune, we both do. And if we fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us. With have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second."

Naruto smiled at his girlfriend before opening his door, slightly surprising the two. Looking at Jaune, he sadly told him, "I'm sorry Jaune. I was hiding on the roof when you talked to Pyrrha and Cardin blackmailed you. I could have done something, but I didn't want to risk Cardin saying anything to the teachers," Jaune quickly accepted the apology as Naruto continued, "but onto Ruby's point. I would like to quote when of my old teachers back home which perfectly describes this situation, 'those who disregard the rules are trash, but those who disregard their comrades are worse than trash.'

With that Naruto give Ruby a quick goodnight kiss and went into his room, taking one last look at Jaune, "Ozpin chose you for reason Jaune, he always does. Decide what's more important to you before it's too late." With that Naruto closed his door and went to sleep.

The next day, Naruto, RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, and Goodwitch walked through Forever Falls. As Goodwitch told the students give them their assignment, collecting rad sap from the trees, Naruto glanced at Jaune and made a decision. Making sure no one was looking, Naruto leapt into the trees, leaving a clone behind to fool the others. As the groups separated, Cardin dragged Jaune off, Naruto silently following from above.

Seeing Jaune struggling with the first jar, Naruto silently grabbed the others and collected the sap, putting them back before Jaune noticed. Finally finishing his jar, Jaune looked back and stared at the filled jars. Looking around, not seeing anything, Jaune grabbed the jars and walked off, Naruto following.

Naruto silently watched as the next events played out; Jaune hitting Cardin with the sap, the Ursa Major appearing, and Pyrrha using her semblance to aid Jaune in killing the Ursa. As Jaune told off Cardin, 3 more Ursa suddenly appeared. Jumping from his hiding place, Naruto quickly threw a dust bomb in between the Ursa, the explosion killing 1 of them and injuring the others.

With his wind semblance, he then picked up Jaune and flinging him at one of them. Catching on, Jaune pulled out his sword and rammed it straight into the Ursa's skull. The other swung at Jaune, but thanks to an Ice chain, courtesy of Naruto, the Ursa was frozen in place, giving Jaune time to pull out the sword and slamming it into the frozen bear.

As the corpses disappeared, Jaune walked up to Naruto, giving him a fist bump as Naruto spoke, "You know Jaune, I think you should tell Ozpin the truth. I have a feeling that he already knows and doesn't care. You should also take Pyrrha up on her offer. I learned the hard way that one can only get truly strong with the help of others." Jaune nodded, grabbed one of the sap jars and left.

Later that night, Naruto smiled as he overheard Jaune and Pyrrha reconcile and agree to be training partners. Closing his window, Naruto laid down for another good night sleep

(2 days later)

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Naruto jolted from his bed falling on to the floor. With nothing to do, as RWBY had gone into the city and JNPR on a small mission, he had decided to take a small nap, though it looks like he was asleep longer then attended.

Peeking out of his room, he noticed Blake running around the corner extremely fast. Making a decision, Naruto went to RWBY's room and asked, "Why isn't anyone going after her?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Yang rushed past him, hoping to catch her teammate. Looking at Ruby, he asked what happened, and she told him.

(With Blake)

Blake stood in front of the courtyard statue, her bow in her hands, revealing her cat ears underneath. As she wiped a tear away, she turned towards the landing platforms, ready to leave, when suddenly someone hugged her from behind. Looking back, Blake looked at Yang, who had a few tears in her eyes, "Blake, I'm so sorry for what Weiss said, but please don't go. Your my partner, I can't imagine life here without you."

Yang's words hit Blake, and on instinct, she hugged Yang back with tears in her eyes. They stood there for a few more minutes before another voice interrupted, "I knew you would look better without the bow."

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto was pissed, "After everything I said to you, about being a good teammate and friend, about changing, you go and do this! You think that just because you're some spoiled brat, that only your opinion matters?!"

Weiss was also pissed, "In this case? Yes, only my opinion matters, because it's right. All faunus, especially the White Fang, are nothing but lying, thieving trash and they all deserve to just die." As soon as those words left her mouth, Weiss felt pain as a fist slammed into her face, knocking her back into her bed. Holding her bleeding nose, Weiss looked up and gasped at what she saw. It was not Naruto who punched her, but her leader, who looked at her with angry, silver, tear filled eyes.

Weiss looked flabbergasted as her leader ran out of the room. Naruto looked at Weiss with a furious gaze, "Congratulations, Weiss Schnee, for you have officially become the absolute lowest trash I have ever met. I hope your happy for making even an innocent girl like her hate you." With that Naruto left, leaving Weiss to her thoughts.

Walking out, he saw Ruby run into his room. Walking in, he watched as Ruby balled into his sheets. Sitting down next to her, he moved her head onto his lap, letting her cry. Suddenly, his E-scroll rang. Opening it, he read the message out loud to Ruby, "I'm with Blake and another Faunus named Sun. Blake probably doesn't want to be around Weiss, so we're going to go rent a hotel for the night. Hope to see you tomorrow."

Naruto looked down at Ruby who looked up with a small smile, though tears were still coming out, "Don't worry, they'll be fine. Besides, I sent a clone to follow them. If they get in trouble, I'll know in a second. Also, if you like, you can stay with me tonight." Ruby thought about it for a second before nodding, quickly going back to change into her pajamas, before coming back and laying next to Naruto.

The two of them kissed before snuggling against each other, falling a sleep. Both of them, for once, didn't dream about each other, but instead dreamt about the possible future of them and their friends.

The next morning, Naruto awoke to a knock on his door. Carefully moving Ruby off of him, he went and opened the door, revealing Weiss. Her face looked a bit disheveled, from what he guessed was lack of sleep. Before he could say anything, the heiress spoke, "I'm sorry, Okay. I've had such bad experiences with the White Fang that when Blake even defended them I kind of snapped. Don't get make wrong, I still hate the White Fang, and any faunus that support, but it was wrong for me to say that about all faunus. I've decided to at least hear Blake out, so I guess we should go find her."

Naruto nodded with a small smile, when suddenly Ruby shot past him and hugged Weiss, speaking really fast, "I'm sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry, so sorry." After about 10 minutes of this, the three got ready and went into the city. Sending a silent command to his clone following Blake and Yang. The clone dispelled, giving Naruto it's memories and showing their friends location; a small café.

Arriving, the 3 saw Yang Blake and Sun at a table. Before Ruby could shout out, Naruto covered her mouth and whispered, "Let's stay hidden, I don't thing Blake would be comfortable if she knew that Weiss was here." His two friends nodded as they sat at a table close enough to hear, but far enough to not be seen.

Weiss nearly shouted out when she hear Blake say something, "I was once a member of the White Fang." Naruto stopped Weiss from shouting and the 3 listened to Blake told as she told her tale, "I was a member for most of my life actually. You can almost say I was born into it. Back then things were different, in the ashes of war the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between humans and the faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings, and so the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there, I was at the front of every rally, took part in every boycott, and I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist.

Then, 5 years ago, our leader stepped down and a new one took his place. A new leader with a new way of thinking. Suddenly our peaceful protests were becoming organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used faunus labor, and the worse part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals, but not out of respect, out of fear. So I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence. And instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a huntress. So here I am, I criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow."

As she finished her tale, Yang hugged Blake as Sun looked on, "So, have you told your friends any of this, besides her I mean."

Blake was about to speak up, but a voice stopped her, "She doesn't have to." Looking back, Blake saw Naruto, Ruby, and Weiss. Ruby instantly hugged Blake as Naruto shared a look with Blake, one of understanding.

Weiss walked up to Blake, looked her in the eye, and said, "I'm sorry about yesterday Blake. It was wrong for me to go off like that without hearing your side of it. After hearing your story, I understand now why you said what you did, and I hope you can forgive me." Blake wiped a small tear from her eye as Ruby gleefully shouted on team RWBY being back together.

Later, walking down the street, the group talked about rather or not the White Fang was responsible for the robberies when Sun spoke up, "What if they did. I mean, the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is go to the place they would most likely go if they were to do it, and not find them there, right." The group agreed and decided to head to the docks, where a shipment of Dust was said to be coming in.

That night, at the docks, the group split into teams. Blake and Sun watched from a top the crates, Weiss and Yang waited inside one of the open warehouse doors, and Ruby and Naruto stood in plain view, hidden from sight thanks to Naruto's seals. Finally, after what seemed like hours, 3 bullheads landed, multiple men walking out. All of them wore uniforms that matched Blake's description of a White Fang soldier.

As the men filed out of the bullhead, a certain figure walked out of one of them, a man that Naruto recognized from the night he met Ruby, Roman Torchwick.

Suddenly, Blake appeared behind Torchwick, sword to his throat, demanding to know why he is with the White Fang. As Torchwick revealed that him and the White Fang were in a joint business venture, 2 more bullheads appeared dropping off more troops, followed by Torchwick knocking Blake off.

Nodding at Ruby, Naruto undid the seal as sun leapt down, Weiss and Yang jumping in as well. Blake leapt over the troops, joining the line. Torchwick looked amongst the six, noticing two of them, "If it isn't Red and Blondie. I've been hoping for some payback for last time." Snapping his fingers, the troops charged in, swords raised.

Naruto flew a flash kunai at the front most soldier, bouncing of his armor, before flashing and kicking the faunus in the face. Ducking under another sword slash, Naruto summoned a chain around his left hand, swinging it and knocking down two more. 4 more surrounded him and pulled out their guns. Thinking quickly, Naruto threw a flash kunai into the air, dropped a normal kunai strapped to a paper bomb, and flashed to the airborne kunai while activating the paper bomb, the explosion sending the 4 men flying. With a birds eye view, he briefly watched as RWBY + Sun took out the soldiers with their individual weapons and semblances.

Looking toward Torchwick, he threw another flash kunai at the mans feet, teleporting in front of Roman, startling him. Bringing out a normal kunai, Naruto swung at Torchwick, who used his cane to block and then attack back, Naruto in turn blocked this and attacked again. This process repeated itself for a good 15 seconds before Naruto had enough and, after blocking the next strike, charged a blue sphere of energy in his hand, "**Rasengan." **The sphere slammed into Romans weapon, an action which inadvertently caused the dust within the cane to explode, destroying the weapon and knocking the two back.

Getting up, Roman looked at Naruto angrily and snapped his fingers again. Suddenly, 4 of the bullheads took off, their weapons trained on the group. Suddenly, a green laser appeared out of nowhere, ripping two of the gunships apart. Naruto looked back toward the top of the building, seeing a orange haired girl with blades spinning around her, Ruby shouting the name Penny.

On queue, 1 of the last two gunships started firing at Penny, who blocked it with her swords before throwing them into the side of the gunship and pulling it down. The final gunship then started firing missiles. As the group ran for cover to avoid the explosion, Naruto noticed one heading toward Ruby, who didn't see it.

However, before the missile could out, something hit the missile in mid air, causing it to safely explode. Naruto raised an eyebrow, 'was that a kunai.' He was cut from his musings as he heard the gunship about to fire another salvo. But it never got the chance, as a shout rang threw the docks, "**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu." **From out of nowhere a giant sphere of hot flames rammed into the last gunship causing it to explode.

As the noise died down, Naruto could only watch as 5th and final gunship, with Torchwick in tow, took off. Looking toward the source of the earlier fireball, Naruto found himself staring at a shadowed figure, it's only visible feature being the two red eyes staring at him. Before he could call out to the figure a voice called him, "Naruto are you okay." Looking over, he saw Ruby and the others waving to him to come over. Looking back, he saw that the figure had disappeared. After looking around for any trace, he sighed and walked over to his friends.

(The next morning)

A sound woke Naruto from his sleep. Looking up, he saw that it was only 6:30, sunlight barely peeking over the horizon. Looking toward the window, he saw a red eyed raven standing outside, a note attached to its foot. Opening the window, Naruto grabbed the note and read it. It said only 3 words, "_Follow my summon." _ Crumpling the note, Naruto quickly dressed, careful not to make to much noise, and leapt after the crow.

A few minutes later, after being led into the Emerald Forest, Naruto arrived at the temple where the relics from the initiation test were. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the figure sitting on one of the pedestals. A figure wearing a black cloak with red clouds, a slashed Leaf headband, and two spinning red eyes, Itachi Uchiha, "Hello Naruto, it has been a while, I believe we have much to discuss.

**Cliffhanger Jutsu**

**Once again, I apologize for the lackluster fight scene, I'm not very good at them. Hopefully I'll get better as time goes on.**

**Anyway, next time we may or may not have a fight with Itachi, haven't decided yet.**

**See you later.**


	7. Chapter 7-Truth of a Hero

**I was delayed, but I have a legitimate excuse. **

**As most of you should know, a little over a week ago, on February 1, 2015, Monty Oum, Creator and Director of RWBY passed away. I have been with Roosterteeth since 2006, and have gotten to know the personalities and quirks of its staff, and to see one of them gone was heartbreaking. I couldn't do anything related to RWBY without being reminded of Monty and getting emotional. Thankfully, it seems my emotions have sorted themselves out and now I can give you more of my story.**

**Ahead of time, this is not a Ren centric chapter. No idea what I would even do for one.**

_Naruto and associated characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto_

_RWBY and associated characters belong to Roosterteeth Productions_

**Crimson Hunter-Chapter 7: Truth of a Hero**

Naruto stared at Itachi with angry eyes. Here was the man responsible for his old rival's pain, the man who murdered his entire family in a single night, the man who worked for an organization that was after the Tailed Beasts, including Kurama.

Suddenly Itachi coughed violently, Naruto raising his eyebrow as Itachi pulled his hand away, revealing I small trickle of blood. Itachi smiled softly as he spoke, "It seems I was correct. Using **Kamui **to get here had more of an effect than I thought," looking Naruto in the eyes, Itachi continued, "Naruto, would you like to know the truth about the Uchiha Clan, and the Massacre that occurred that night."

Naruto's eyes widened, "What truth, you murdered your entire family, joined a terrorist group, turned your brother into an avenger, what else is their to know?"

Itachi looked somber, "While at first glance that may all seem bad, but all I did, I did for the leaf."

Naruto looked confused, why would any of that be for the leaf, sensing his confusion Itachi answered, "In order to tell you the truth, you must first learn of the history of the Uchiha, and their rivals, the Senju."

He than began his tale, telling the story of the two sons of the Sage of the Six Paths, Asura and Indra, and the war they began. Asura, the younger brother who fought for love, created the nature in tuned Senju clan, while Indra created the powerful Uchiha Clan. The clans would fight on until two members of these clans would make peace and unite, Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha.

These two would create the Hidden Leaf Village, but peace didn't last. Madara, jealous of Hashirama for receiving the seat of First Hokage, and angry at his clan, for leaving his side for the Senju, betrayed the village. He fought Hashirama in an epic battle, a battle that would end of creating the valley of the end, the same place Naruto defeated Sasuke. After the battle, Madara was presumed dead, and peace returned to the leaf village.

"-Tobirama, the Second Hokage, who never trusted the Uchiha, built their compound on the edge of the village, huge walls separating it from the rest of the village. it is here that the Uchiha began their silent hate for the village. This hate only grew 16 years ago, when the Uchiha were accused of summoning the Kyuubi into the village, despite having no involvement. It was at this point the Uchiha began plotting to take over the village, a coup D'état."

Naruto processed the story and what he was told, "Why are you telling me all this? What purpose could you possibly have?"

On cue, Itachi began coughing up blood again before answering, "I'm dying Naruto. I have a sickness that is slowly killing me. The more chakra I use, the faster I get to my death bed. I believe at least someone should know before I get there, why I did what I did.

Despite my clan hating the village, I grew to love it. The village elders hired me to spy on the clan, to find out their plans and report back. That night, Danzo, one of the elders, took matters into his own hands, and forged a letter in the Third's signature, ordering me to kill my clan. It wasn't until after the deed was done that I realized I had been tricked, and before I left, I pleaded with the Third to keep my little brother safe."

Naruto eyes grew wider, "If you loved Sasuke that much, than why did you tell him to hate you?"

Itachi's eyes grew sad, "My sickness began shortly before the massacre, though it wasn't as bad. Knowing one day I would leave this world, I had hoped to put Sasuke on a path that would lead to him killing me and 'avenging' the Uchiha name. Hopefully, with my death, he would be seen as a hero, and the darkness of the Uchiha would never be known."

Naruto pondered Itachi's words, '_He was really willing to die, to be seen as an evil criminal, all so that he could protect his brother.' _Looking up at the Uchiha, the raven haired man suddenly began coughing again, more violently before, and fell to his knees.

Looking at the man for a second, Naruto made his decision. Taking out his E-Scroll, Naruto went to his contact list, pressing the picture of the schools head doctor. As soon as the sound of the other person picking up was heard, Naruto didn't give the man on the other line time to say anything, "I need a Medical Ship at the Emerald Forest Temple immediately. I have a man suffering from an unknown disease that's killing him, acknowledge."

A few seconds later, the voice on the other side spoke, "Acknowledged, ETA, 1 minute." Naruto nodded as the scroll shut off.

From his spot on the ground Itachi looked on, "What are you doing? I've tried to find a cure, there's nothing."

Naruto looked back, "Maybe back home you couldn't, but your forgetting that this kingdom is a lot more advanced. I have no doubt that our healers will be able to find the problem and fix it. You may have been ready to die, but after hearing your story, I'm not going to just sit and watch as a hero dies."

And further argument was interrupted as Itachi began coughing again. On cue, the medical ship arrived and landed, a crew heading out with a stretcher. Naruto, knowing someone was going to ask, spoke as the team got on the stretcher, "So far, the only symptom has been violently coughing blood. He says he has had the disease for about 10 or so years, and has been unable to find a cure."

The man who looked to be in charge nodded and said, "We'll do everything we can to save him. Hopefully, we will find something the others missed. We don't have any room in the ship for an extra, so you're going to have to get back your self."

Naruto nodded as the ship took off, Itachi inside, and head to Beacon. Nodding his head, he suddenly heard a growl, and looked over at a pack of Beowolves that had surrounded him, '_Must have sensed Itachi's pain. Well, I still have time to kill before class, might as well get some practice in.' _His decision made, Naruto jumped into battle.

(Later in class)

Naruto ran into the room a couple of minutes past 9:00 causing the class to turn, seeing the boy wearing a disheveled school uniform, "Sorry I'm late. I was training in the forest and lost track of time."

The professor nodded, continuing his lecture as Naruto walked to his seat, doing his best to straighten up the uniform. Sitting next to Ruby, he silently gave her permission to tell her team and JNPR his story, saying that he had something else to do that would distract him.

Later, as soon as class ended, Naruto made a beeline straight for the medical ward. Arriving, he looked at the nurse, she instantly pointed at the room's only patient, Itachi. Itachi looked up from the book he was reading and smiled, "Hello Naruto, and thank you. The doctor's were able to find a cure for my problem and I should be fine."

Naruto smiled, but stopped when Itachi gave him a serious look, "Turns out, it wasn't actually a disease that was killing me, but a Jutsu. The doctors sensed an 'Aura' other than mine inside my body. Someone was able to put a small portion of chakra into my system and disguise it as mine. The chakras mission was to corrode my body over time until my death."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Who did it than, and how did they disguise their chakra?"

Itachi remained silent for a second before uttering a single name, "Madara Uchiha."

Naruto gave a surprised look, "You mean THAT Madara. The one that helped found the Leaf Village. The one that betrayed his people and was said to have been killed by the 1st Hokage. That Madara."

Itachi nodded, "Shortly before the massacre, I met the masked man who claimed to be Madara. I convinced him to help me with the task, and in turn get revenge on the clan who betrayed him years ago. Come to think of it, it was right after that meeting that the disease hit. Since he was an Uchiha, his chakra was similar enough to mine, that I never noticed it.

After the massacre, he offered me a position in Akatsuki, revealing that he was it's true leader. In public, he adopts the persona of Tobi, a dimwitted hyper kid without a care in the world, Pein acting as the De facto leader. Unknown to him, someone else had already hired me to spy on the Akatsuki for the leaf, the man I believe you call 'Ero-Sennin.' Yes he knew, and he also knew the risks of telling people the truth."

Naruto went through this information, 'He's right, if the village knew the truth, the Uchiha name would be soured and Sasuke could end up a criminal.' **'Hey kit, I seem to recall that it was a Masked Man that forced me out of Kushina and made me attack the leaf. To think it was Madara this whole time.'**

Repeating Kurama's words to Itachi, the man nodded, "It seems Madara has a plan for every contingency. He knew if he failed to destroy the leaf that the Uchiha would be blamed. No doubt the power of the Jutsu he used on me could be increased, and was most likely insurance to keep me loyal."

As the two pondered, Ozpin walked in, having heard every word from the hallway, "Might a make a suggestion." The two looked at the professor as he continued, "By undoing this 'Jutsu' that was used on you, it wouldn't come as a surprise if this Madara sensed it. From what Naruto tells me, him and his group will come eventually. From what I understand, you seem to be a powerful shinobi. Therefore, I would like to ask if you, Itachi Uchiha, would like to be a teacher at this academy."

Itachi stayed silent for about a minute before getting up and walking over to the Akatsuki cloak. Looking at it for a second, Itachi grabbed the cloak, threw it into the other, and launched a small fireball at it, burning the cloak. Then he took off his Akatsuki ring and smashed it in his hand. With this Itachi looked over at Ozpin and answered, "I accept."

Later, at Lunch, Naruto walked to the table that his friends sat at. Sitting next to Ruby, giving her a quick kiss, he asked, "So, did Ruby tell you guys?" The others nodded as Naruto looked at the different reactions. Weiss looked sorry, having realized why her words hurt him the other day, while Blake looked at him with acceptance. The others all gave him looks that made him realize why these people were his friends. For the rest of the day, the friends laughed and cried as Naruto shared with them funny and amusing stories of Naruto's life.

(The Next day)

The first year students were seated on the seats of the arena waiting for the class to start. Goodwitch walked in, her presence silencing the class, "Alright students, today were are going to begin your combat training. You will be put through rigorous exercises to test how skilled you are in certain areas and train you accordingly. Also, to help us, we have a new teacher who is going to give it his all to turn you into true hunters."

Naruto smiled as a black haired man walked onto the stage. He wore a black sleeveless shirt, black elbow length gloves covered by white bracers, a white flak jacket, ninja sandals, and black pants. Three ninja pouches, as well as a mask shaped like a weasels face, were tied to the back of his waist, a sword was strapped to his back and a red tattoo on his left shoulder. Finally, a black headband with two symbols, the Leaf Symbol and the Uchiha Crest, was worn proudly on his forehead.

Looking amongst the crowd, he spoke, "My name is Itachi Uchiha, your new combat instructor. I hope to get along with every single one of you." Naruto smiled at Itachi's ANBU uniform, laughing when every girl besides the ones he knew suddenly had hearts in their eyes, '_This Uchiha charm strikes again.' _The class went on, the students beginning their training, none realizing that the evil they sought to fight was closer than they believed.

(At the same time, in an unnamed warehouse)

Roman walked into the warehouse, crouching down at the table, muttering to himself about failed plans. Suddenly a voice came up behind him, "How very disappointing Roman."

Startled, Roman looked up towards three shadowed figure, "Wasn't excepting you guys back so soon."

The voice answered from the middle figure, "We were excepting more from you."

Roman retorted, "Hey, you were the ones who suggested working for those monkeys in the White Fang."

The figure lifted her hand up, summoning a fire, revealing a black haired orange eyed woman, "and you will continue to do so. We have big plans for you Roman, all we ask is a little cooperation."

Suddenly another voice resounded through the warehouse, "Funny, I was about to ask the same thing."

Roman and the 3 figures watched as a vortex suddenly appeared in the middle of the building and a figure slowly appeared. The vortex disappeared and its place, a cloaked figure in a mask, a red eye glowing through its single hole, "My name is Madara Uchiha, and I have a proposition for you."

**Another Chapter done. Itachi for the win.**

**Kind of short compared to recent chapters, but I had no idea how to extend the length. Still hoped you like it. Next time, we begin 'Volume 2' of RWBY.**

**Also, just in case, I should point out that a game I've been wanting, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, comes out in 2 weeks. If my next chapter isn't up by then, it will probably be delayed a bit, as I will be spending most of my time playing the game.**

**Either way, I hope to see you next time. Bye.**


End file.
